


Motel

by dandelionfairies



Series: HanFic Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Taylor had learned long ago that he wouldn't get the one area in sex that he found a love for... until Isla came into his life.  She gives him that and more.





	Motel

**Author's Note:**

> HanFic Bingo Prompt: Nipple Play

Taylor loves his family.  No one can ever take that away from him.  He won’t pretend that his marriage didn’t start off awkward and rushed.  But at the end of the day, he loves his wife and he loves his kids. He’d actually be lost without them.

 

However, Taylor also loves sex.  Sure he and Natalie still have their moments.  But sometimes it’s not enough. Sometimes Taylor needs something more.  Something that Natalie isn’t willing to give him. It’s not in her nature and Taylor would never overstep the line with her.  Despite the fact that what he’s looking for isn’t in anyway crazy, it’s something that he knows Natalie isn’t comfortable with.  

 

“It makes me feel weird,” she always tells him.

 

Taylor learned years ago that it’ll never happen.  Then he met Isla. She’s a fiery redhead that’s way too young for him.  But that has yet to stop them.

 

Taylor looks around as he pulls into the motel, making sure that he won’t be recognized.  He pulls his baseball cap lower on his head as he climbs out of the car. Isla’s already in the room.  She let him know exactly which room; the farthest away from the office and usually in a dark area. He takes one last look around before he knocks on the door.  Only when the door opens does he lift his head.

 

“You’re late,” Isla says with a small smile.

 

“I know,” Taylor responds as he slips into the room.  He makes sure to lock the door before he pulls his cap off.  “Sorry.”

 

“Hmm…”  Isla reaches up and curls her fingers through Taylor’s newly grown full beard.  “I like this.”

 

“You kept saying you wanted to see me with the full one.”  He shrugs out of his jacket. “Figured it was about time. I wanted to do something different too.”  He tosses his jacket over to the chair in the corner of the room. 

 

“How long do we have?”

 

“As long as we want.  Told her I was going to the studio and may end up crashing there.”

 

Isla smiles when Taylor hooks a finger through her belt loop and pulls her close.  She rests her hands on his chest. “Can’t wait to feel your mouth on me. Always wondered what it would feel like with a beard.  Especially…” She takes his hand and places it on her breast. She knows how much Taylor loves playing with her breasts. When he first mentioned it, she thought he was goofing around, because she isn’t exactly well endowed in that area.  But Taylor had assured her it didn’t matter the size, but rather the feel.

 

“Baby, you have no idea.”  He closes the distance, capturing her mouth in a heated kiss.  He snakes his free arm around her waist and walks her backward toward the bed.  He smiles down at her when she sits on the edge of the bed. “The things you do to me, Isla.”

 

“Mmm… right back at you.”  She slides her hands up under Taylor’s black shirt.  “Show me what I do, Tay.”

 

Taylor smirks as he reaches back, pulling his shirt off.  He lets it fall to the floor before he rests a knee on the edge of the bed.  He finds her mouth again, her arms immediately going around his neck as they move to the center of the bed.  His hips thrust forward, letting her feel his hardening cock. He nips down her jaw before biting down gently on her neck.

 

Isla draws her knees up around Taylor's sides as he continues to nip at her neck.  “Keep going,” she mutters. She pushes at his shoulders, trying to get him to move lower.

 

Taylor lets out a slight chuckle.  “Patience, Isla.”

 

“Easier said than done.”  She gasps when Taylor pulls her up with him as he his shifts.  She grips his shoulders as he moves her around with ease. 

 

Once she’s settled over his thighs, Taylor pushes her arms up over her head.  He drags her shirt off and tosses it to the side. He smirks when he realizes she isn’t wearing a bra.  “Good girl.” He cups her breasts, giving them a soft squeeze. 

 

“Not that I need a bra.”

 

“Isla…”  Taylor meets her blue eyes.  “I wish you’d believe me when I tell you they’re perfect.”  He slides his thumbs over her nipples. “Can I?”

 

Isla bites down on her bottom lip as a soft moan comes out.  She nods slowly as she watches Taylor’s every movement. His fingers slide down her sides as he leans in, closing his mouth around one of her nipples.  She gasps as she drops her head back. 

 

“Oh God,” she mumbles.  She’s always loved his mouth on her breasts, but there’s something about the way his beard feels against her skin.  Between the feel of his beard and the way his mouth works over her nipple, she’s in cloud nine. How is it possible to feel this way and he hasn’t even touched her pussy?  She really doesn’t need to ask the question. She knows the answer. Taylor Hanson has the mouth of a God.

 

Taylor pulls back, giving her taut nipple one last lick.  He brushes his thumb over the sensitive skin. “What’s the verdict?” he asks.

 

“If you shave anytime soon, I’m never fucking you again.”

 

He chuckles before he closes his mouth over her other nipple.  He shouldn’t be surprised that Isla loves the feel of his beard.  He can recall her begging him to eat her when he simply had some stubble.  It’s usually why he kept the stubble when he knew he’d be seeing Isla. Of course, Natalie hated it.  Though, he’s sure she’d prefer the stubble over what he has now.

 

Taylor pulls back, meeting Isla’s clouded gaze.  “Have I lost you yet?” he asks softly.

 

She smiles as she slides her fingers through his hair.  “Not yet,” she answers softly. “Please don’t shave.”

 

“I won’t.  Not for a while at least.”  He shrugs. “Until…” He doesn’t have to finish his thought.  He know Isla will know where he’s going with it. 

 

“Hmm…”  She moves one hand and curls her fingers through his beard.

 

He places soft kisses along the valley between her breasts.  “Lay down.” He climbs off the bed after Isla slips off his thighs.  He never takes his eyes off her as he slips out of his jeans. He can’t help but smile when Isla rids herself of her own jeans.  He waits until she’s completely naked before he once again joins her in bed. 

 

Isla curls her fingers into Taylor’s hair when his mouth finds her breast again.  She lets out a soft moan. “Please…” She whimpers when Taylor rolls his thumb over her other nipple.  “Taylor…”

 

“Want you around me, Baby.”  He rolls them over so she’s now on top.  “Ride me.”

 

Isla rests a hand on his chest as she shifts to reach down between them.  She grasps his cock, guiding him into her. Her eyes flutter shut as she sinks down onto him.  “Fuck.”

 

Once she finds a steady pace, Taylor slides his hands up her sides and around to cup her breasts.  He meets her gaze as he runs his thumbs over her nipples. He can tell by the look on her face how sensitive she is right now.  He lifts himself up enough to pull a nipple between his lips. He rolls his tongue over it, loving the sound that escapes Isla’s lips.

 

Isla lets her head fall back, trying to hold herself together.  She’s never let go this early before. But there’s something about the way Taylor feels tonight.  Yes, it’s partly the beard. She’s always loved it when Taylor has stubble, so this makes things even better.  But it’s something more. Maybe it’s the fact that it’s been months since they’ve been together.

 

Taylor licks his way over to her other breast, closing his mouth around her nipple.  He can feel her tightening on him like she usually does when she’s ready to come. He has to smile, because it’s never happened this quickly.  He knows he gets to her. However, he also knows that she’s able to hold herself for longer.

 

“Oh God,” Isla whimpers.  “You feel so good.”

 

Taylor licks at her breast before he lays back.  He cups her breasts again, letting his thumbs slide over her nipples.

 

“Tay…”  Isla looks down at him, her red hair falling into her eyes.  

 

“Fuck,” Taylor groans at the sight.  “That’s it, Baby. You like it when I hold you like this, don’t you?”

 

“Yes.”  Isla runs a hand through her hair.  “You make me feel so good, Tay.”

 

“Show me how good I make you feel.”  He smirks as she meets his gaze. “Show me, Isla.”

 

Isla whimpers at the husky demand.  She curls her fingers on his chest, her nails digging in lightly.  “Oh God.” Taylor’s name falls from her lips as she reaches her high.

 

“Fuck, that’s it.”  Taylor drops his head to the pillows, thrusting up into her as he reaches his own release.  “Yes, Isla.”

 

Isla falls to the side after another few moments.  She looks over at Taylor as she tries to catch her breath.  “If you shave any time soon, I’m never fucking you again.”

 

Taylor laughs softly.  “Don’t worry. Not planning on it.  Not when it does that to you.”


End file.
